(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular house, more specifically to a low-cost modular house permitting effective utilization of land and easy enlargement or remodeling and having a wide interior floor area.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a variety of modular or prefabricated houses have been developed and proposed with a view toward cutting construction costs. Modular houses permitting effective utilization of land are particularly desirable.